Te lo Demostraré
by Angeline-dbz
Summary: UA- Menuda, insignificante, pequeña, fea. Ésos eran los calificativos que ella creía que la caracterizaban. En el pasado Sesshomaru había lastimado y humillado a Kagome. ¡Era hora de la venganza! Después de ocho largos años sin poder olvidar la humillante experiencia con el platinado, Kagome decide vengarse de éste, tal vez así pueda exorcizarse de esos amargos recuerdos.


**TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ**

Menuda, insignificante, pequeña, fea. Ésos eran los calificativos que ella creía que la caracterizaban. Añadiendo su vestimenta nada provocativa, sus grandes lentes, su peinado de dos coletas que caían en forma de trenza a cada costado de sus hombros y los zapatos sin tacones que utilizaba. Kagome había podido vivir con su aspecto toda su corta vida. No le importaba lo que los demás le dijeran, no le interesaba oír críticas de los chicos y chicas más populares de la universidad. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando él apareció, Sesshomaru, el hombre más apuesto e inteligente de la universidad, deseado por todas y odiado por algunos. Su carácter era frío, solitario y por la forma en que ella lo pudo identificar, orgulloso.

Nunca olvidaría como él la utilizó y ridiculizó en público fingiendo quererla, jamás olvidaría la expresión de pena de sus pocos amigos al escuchar el famoso –"Te lo dije"- Y definitivamente algún día él pagaría por haberla humillado.

.

.

-Kagome ¿Estás segura que ya no te afecta?- Preguntó incomoda Sango, al escuchar en las noticias que el multimillonario Sesshomaru regresaba a la ciudad después de sus grandes éxitos económicos alrededor del mundo.

Kagome fijó la vista en la imagen poderosa que la pantalla ofrecía del platinado. ¿Afectarla? ¡Claro que la afectaba! él había sido su primer amor, su único amor, su oscura maldición desde hace ocho años, cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años y su autoestima se quebrantó aún más, gracias al mismo.

La aludida trató de ocultar su dolor tras sus grandes gafas de lectura y fingió desinterés. –No me afecta, Sango- clavó la vista nuevamente en el libro que estaba leyendo.

Sango su amiga de la infancia y compañera de apartamento continuó. –Recuerdo que llorando y temblando de ira me juraste que te vengarías de él- Sango apagó el televisor. –Ya que ha regresado el desgraciado, ¡Es hora de atacar!. ¿No crees que es justo por lo que te hizo?- Finalizó.

La azabache dejó el libro en la mesa más cercana con desgano y de la misma manera contestó.

–Por favor Sango, ya he olvidado el asunto, soy feliz ahora, no quiero volver al pasado.

–Tú no quieres volver al pasado, pero al parecer 'Ése pasado' ha regresado sin anunciártelo con anticipación – Sango, la bella Sango, su fiel amiga, nunca entendería lo que ella sentía al recordar el pasado, ignorando su angustia, la castaña prosiguió. –Él muy maldito fingió interés por ti y luego te abandonó y se largó con la idiota de tu hermana Kikyo. Sólo te utilizó y te votó como basura.

Kagome suspiró resignada y dispuesta a olvidar el tema. –Ya no me importa, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, mi hermana y…él, ya no están juntos. Ya no soy la misma muchachita ingenua de antes que quería vengar su orgullo herido, en estos momentos solo quiero estar tranquila, concentrarme en mi trabajo y ser feliz a mi manera.

–¿Crees que no se lo merece? ¡Por Dios! Te ridiculizó en frente de todos en esa dichosa fiesta que realizaban sus 'increíbles' amiguitos, te dijo cosas horribles. Te dijo….Te dijo…._ no pudo continuar.

–Sé perfectamente lo que me dijo– Kagome se levantó del sofá frente al televisor, se dirigió a la pequeña ventana recordando con amargura como Sesshomaru la había tratado.

" _ **¿Enserio creíste que tú me gustabas?, Kagome; sabía que eras estúpida, pero no al extremo, yo no te tengo aprecio, ni mucho menos te amo. ¡No seas ridícula! solo salí contigo por diversión. Era acostarme contigo o pagar una apuesta. Y no me gusta perder. ¡Oh pequeña! en realidad no me gusta perder, pero ¿Sabes? no fue tan malo como todos creen. Al menos, conocí a tu hermosa hermanita que obviamente es mejor que tú"**_

No había olvidado ni una palabra de aquel cruel discurso, recordaba con exactitud cada palabra expresada con desprecio acompañada de su risa burlona y las del grupo de sus amigos que la rodeaban y mofaban de su incapacidad de defenderse.

Lo peor de todo era que aún, a pesar de haber pasado ochos años de amargos recuerdos, también venían a su mente los momentos en que pensaba conocer a Sesshomaru, cuando vivía en un mundo de fantasía que pensaba terminaría con un final feliz; sin embargo, en la vida real, los hermosos príncipes no son tan buenos ni generosos y mucho menos se fijan en mujeres inseguras y nada agraciadas como ella, y esos maravillosos recuerdos llenos de quimera dolían con más intensidad y desgarraban su alma.

.

.

Aquel día, cuando su mirada ambarina chocó con la suya, su mundo cambió. Al principio no creía que en realidad la mirara a ella. ¿Se había equivocado? miró hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. Era a ella a quien miraba con interés ¡A ella! a la insignificante Kagome; la que usaba trenzas, ropa holgada y grandes gafas de lectura.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó el ambarino al acercarse por primera vez. –Soy Sesshomaru Taisho, estudio economía y administración de empresas, llevo estudiando aquí un año y medio y nunca te había visto– Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que apreció su sonrisa lobuna. – ¿Qué carrerea estudias? – Inquirió observando sus libros.

–Historia del arte– respondió tratando de no sonar estúpida. – Soy nueva aquí, este mes recién me inscribí, estoy en el primer semestre– sonrió tímidamente.

–Interesante, pero…..– el platinado se acercó más. La joven retrocedió automáticamente, no estaba acostumbrada que la especie perteneciente al género masculino se acercara demasiado a ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio al tropezar con una pequeña roca, estaba a punto de caer y soltar los libros que llevaba con ella, pero el atractivo joven la sujetó y terminó con una sonrisa lo que estaba diciendo –Interesante, pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

La peli-negra se sonrojó por no haberse presentado apropiadamente y por su cercanía.

–Kagome… Kagome Higurashi– se soltó de sus manos y se incorporó. –Encantada en conocerte– ofreció su mano con una tímida sonrisa, la cual él aceptó aparentemente gustoso.

Así había empezado un sin números de encuentros, él le explicaba sobre temas de negocios y economía que ignoraba. Y ella sobre aspectos de arte e historia, reían juntos, salían a comer; y en uno de esos encuentros él la había besado con pasión y ternura. Así estuvieron dos meses.

–Eres muy especial para mí, nunca antes había conocido una mujer como tú– le había dicho en la cafetería de la facultad donde ella estudiaba.

–Sinceramente, no sé porque sales conmigo, yo no soy como ….ellas– dijo observando a un grupo de chicas que pasaban fuera de la cafetería seguidas de un poco de los chicos más populares de la Universidad, amigos de Sesshomaru.

–Precisamente por eso, porque no te pareces en nada a ésas.

Los pocos amigos que tenía le habían advertido que las intenciones del joven Taisho no eran buenas, pero ella hacía caso omiso a sus palabras, estaba totalmente cegada por el magnetismo del ambarino. En pocas palabras estaba enamorada, ¡Sí! estaba completamente enamorada y no le importaba que Sesshomaru no la presentara a sus amigos, que últimamente no la llamaba, que después de un año de salir oficialmente como novios, él nunca le había dicho que la quería, cuando ella se lo había mencionado y demostrado aquella vez, cuando solos, fueron a la casa de la playa de los padres del peli-plateado.

Había soportado todo eso, porque lo amaba, pero se sintió tan triste cuando él se había marchado de vacaciones con sus amigos sin habérselo mencionado, y para empeorar las cosas, su media hermana mayor había demostrado un descarado interés por Sesshomaru, ella había empezado a estudiar en a la misma universidad que Kagome, trasferida de otra institución. Kikyo era todo lo contrario a ella, su padre la adoraba, mientras que ella solo era la hija abandonada que ni su madre la había querido.

Su tristeza se transformó en resentimiento cuando Kikyo la telefoneó para comentarle que ella estaba con el grupo de amigos de Sesshomaru de vacaciones porque según ella, el mismo ambarino la había invitado, se llenó de nuevo de inseguridad. Lo llamó y llamó sin recibir una respuesta por parte de él, entonces empezó en el chat, pero obtuvo el mismo vacío.

 _Kagome, por favor perdóname. No sé qué me ha pasado últimamente, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, de verdad te amo, quiero que arreglemos nuestras diferencias cuando regrese de este estúpido viaje. Te extraño mucho, recuerda que no soy muy expresivo, pero como te he dicho anteriormente eres muy especial para mí y…..te amo… Kagome._

Con aquella nota de voz grabada, enviada por su celular, olvidó todas sus inseguridades y resentimiento ¡La amaba! y le creía ¡Claro que le creía! esperaría por él.

–Quiero que me acompañes a una fiesta, van a ir todos mis amigos, quiero presentarte con todos ellos, dile a tu amiga Sango que también está invitada. _ Kagome no podría ser más feliz, pero aún tenía inseguridades. –Creo que no les caigo muy bien que digamos, además ¿sabes? Kikyo me dijo–

–Sé lo que te dijo, y quiero que me creas, nunca he tenido nada con ella.

–Te creo Sesshomaru, yo también te amo– le dijo y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

El día de la fiesta llegó, Sango a pesar de estudiar otra carrera, era muy unida a su amiga de la infancia. Y aceptó ir con ella. –Sesshomaru me quiere como soy, así que no tengo que cambiar mucho –le había dicho a su amiga.

–Tú eres muy hermosa y seguramente si quisieras pudieras ser una guapa modelo.

–Sé que me quieres Sango, pero no exageres.

Sesshomaru llamó diciendo que no podía recogerla y que la esperaba en el lugar de la fiesta.

Aquel día nunca lo olvidaría.

.

.

–¿Kagome, me estás escuchando?

La aludida volvió a la realidad. –Te estoy escuchando, Sango, pero no voy a cambiar de parecer.

–Tengo un plan, vamos a la prensa y le contamos todo lo que te hizo, quedará mal ante todo el mundo el señor don perfecto–

–¡Callate Sango! ¿Y qué pasaría conmigo? quedaría como una estúpida ante todos! No quiero volver a escuchar tus ridículas ideas otra vez, ¡Déjame sola!–

–Lo siento Kagome, no fue mi intención herirte.

–Lo sé amiga, yo no quise gritarte.

–Pero, tengo una mejor idea– comentó escaneándola de pies a cabeza.

–Ya te dije que no haré nada.

– Tú sólo espera y verás que lo harás.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **Hola**

 **Otra vez aquí.**


End file.
